Fou
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Une mission qui a mal tournée, et Naruto se retrouve contraint de rester enfermé chez lui. Quelques temps plus tard, il part en mission pour Suna, mais pas tout seul...


**Fou**

« Je les déteste.

Leurs regards.

Ils sont remplis de haine.

Haine injustifiée. Haine impardonnable.

Cette haine dirigée contre moi. Contre le démon.

Aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire.

Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je ne sais même pas qui il était. Mais il avait de la famille. Une mère, un père, une femme, un fils…

La mission a mal tournée. Nous avons tous été décimé. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Malheureusement, il y avait encore des ennemis. Ils l'ont capturé, torturé, tué… Et moi, rien. Ils avaient trop peur… Pour le sortir de là, j'ai dû faire appel à la puissance du démon qui est en moi. Mais c'était trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

Lorsque je suis revenu au village, c'est seul, plein de sang et légèrement blessé. J'ai tout expliqué à l'Hokage sauf mon utilisation du chakra de Kyuubi. Malheureusement, je ne sais comment, cette information a filtré et au bout de cinq minutes, tout le village était au courant.

Maintenant, leurs regards haineux sont plus présent. Leurs insultes sont plus audibles. Leurs coup sont plus violents.

Moi qui normalement vivais dans la nature, je suis condamné à vivre entre quatre murs. Je ne sors que pour accomplir mes missions. La nourriture ? Ce sont mes « amis » qui s'en occupent. Ils ne me ramènent que le strict minimum. C'est à dire des fruits, des légumes, de la viande et du pain. Le reste ? C'est à moi de m'en occuper si j'en ai vraiment besoin. Mais je les comprends… S'ils ne restent plus avec moi, c'est qu'ils ont trop peur de ce que les autres vont penser.

Et puis de toute façon, je ne mange presque plus. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que je tienne la journée, et c'est tout. J'ai donc énormément maigrie, et j'ai d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Je ne dors plus non plus. Pourquoi faire ? Chaque nuits, des villageois tentent de s'infiltrer chez moi pour me tuer durant mon sommeil. C'est plus simple de ne plus dormir.

Kyuubi m'a appris un jutsu très sympa pour cacher ça. Chaque jours je l'utilise et chaque fois, les gens ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Pour ce qui est de ma joie de vivre, je n'ai qu'à jouer la comédie, tout le monde s'en fiche de toute façon.

Dans une heure, j'ai une nouvelle mission. Espérons que je ne sois pas en équipe… »

Naruto Uzumaki sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers la tour de l'Hokage. Il entra discrètement et attendit que Tsunade prenne la parole. Six autres Anbu entrèrent à la suite de Shizune qui venait donner l'ordre de mission à l'Hokage. Naruto soupira et s'approcha.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il manque l'un de vous pour cette mission, dit Tsunade. Un ninja dois forcément être accompagné par un ou plusieurs compagnons. Donc celui qui remplacera l'Anbu manquant vous attends à l'entrée Sud.

Tous acquiescèrent et un Anbu s'approcha d'elle.

_ Voici l'ordre de mission, dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin. Menez-la à bien et surtout, revenez tous vivant. Allez-y ! »

Le groupe la salua et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Ils réapparurent à l'entrée Sud et Naruto aperçut un Anbu appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur.

« Enfin, soupira ce dernier. Vous en avez mis du temps.

_ La ferme Uchiwa, rétorqua le chef du groupe. Tu connais le but de notre mission ?

_ Non. La vieille a refusé de me le dire. Elle m'a ordonné de vous attendre pour le savoir. Alors dépêche-toi de nous le donner Hyuuga.

Neji le regarda froidement mais déroula le parchemin.

_ On dois nous rendre à Suna et y amener un document très important et ultra confidentiel, expliqua-t-il. Nous serons divisé en groupe de quatre, puis ensuite de deux. Chaque groupe aura un parchemin, et un seul est le vrai. Donc il va falloir y faire très attention. Je ne vous dirais pas lequel est le vrai car je ne le sais pas. En ce qui concerne les groupes, Tsunade-sama les a déjà définis, Pour le premier groupe : Azuki et Yuki avec Makoto et Raya. Pour le deuxième groupe : Sayaka et moi avec Sasuke et Naruto.

_ On y va ? demanda Sasuke en mettant son masque. J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Baka, prends un parchemin. »

Naruto soupira mais acquiesça. Il s'approcha de Neji et attendit que les autres aient pris un parchemin pour prendre le dernier restant. Mais au lieu de le ranger dans son sac, il le lança à l'Uchiwa et partit avant tout le monde.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, Sayaka, Neji et Sasuke le rejoignaient.

« Tu aurais pu nous attendre Baka, ! cracha Sayaka.

Naruto ne répondit rien et continua sa route avec son éternel sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme un imbécile heureux ? demanda Neji. On est en mission je te rappelle. Une mission dangereuse et très importante.

Toujours aucune réponse.

_Attrape Baka, dit Sasuke en lui lançant le parchemin.

_ Garde-le, répondit simplement Naruto en le lui renvoyant. »

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils s'arrêtèrent et montèrent leur campement. Immédiatement, Naruto partit chasser. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, avec trois lapins et quelques fruits.

« Il manque un lapin imbécile, nota Sayaka assise près du feu.

_ J'en veux pas, répondit-il en lui lançant les lapins.

Ensuite il s'installa dans un coin et mangea les fruit qu'il avait ramené.

_ C'est tout ce que tu vas manger ? l'interrogea Neji pour la énième fois. »

Mais comme d'habitude, Naruto ne répondit rien et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, ce fut lui qui réveilla ses coéquipiers. Tous sauf Sayaka.

« Elle a encore passé sa nuit à me surveiller, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Ça ce voit à ses regards fatigués et aux nombreux cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux. Ne peut-elle pas me laisser tranquille ? »

Il laissa échapper un soupire, faisant hausser un sourcil à ses coéquipiers. Mais il n'y tient pas compte et partit chasser pour leur ramener quelques fruits pour le petit déjeuner.

Au bout de cinq heures de route, Neji décida qu'il était grand temps de se séparer.

« C'est ici que nous nous séparons, dit-il. Sayaka et moi allons par la droite, tandis que Naruto et toi irez par la gauche. Nous nous retrouvons à Suna et j'espère que nous aurons tous notre rouleau. Sasuke, fais bien attention à ce rouleau et à tu sais quoi.

_ …

_ Bien. Allons-y. »

Neji lança un dernier regard lourd de sens à Sasuke avant de faire signe à Sayaka et de disparaître. De son côté, Naruto soupira en secouant la tête et reprit sa route tranquillement, sans attendre l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sans ralentir l'allure. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de tenir mon rythme.

_ Tu as mangé matin ? demanda Sasuke au lieu de répondre.

_ En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua Naruto légèrement surpris mais en ne laissant rien paraître.

_ Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions ?

_ Pourquoi poses-tu des questions ?

_ Pourquoi m'avoir confié le parchemin ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Tu sais que tu es exaspérant ?

_ Et toi trop bavard ? »

Vexé, Sasuke accéléra, mais n'essaya pas de le distancer. Naruto, lui souriait toujours mais de façon plus vrai que d'habitude.

Au petit matin du quatrième jour de voyage, ils arrivèrent à Suna. Toutes les équipes se retrouvèrent devant la porte principale. Chacune d'entre elle avait été attaqué, mais il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Malheureusement, deux des quatre parchemins avait été dérobés. Celui de Sayaka et Neji ainsi que celui de Makoto et Raya.

« Comment savoir lequel était le bon ? demanda Yumi alors qu'ils étaient dans le bureau du Kazekage.

_ Impossible, répondit Neji. Ils se ressemblaient tous.

_ Voilà le vrai, intervient Naruto en lançant le parchemin qu'il venait de prendre à Sasuke.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? l'interrogea ce dernier. Tu ne l'as eut entre les mains que pendant une dizaine de minutes.

_ La texture de ce parchemin n'est pas la même que celle des autres, expliqua le blond. Le papier officiel de l'Hokage est quelque peu granuleux. C'est un papier créé spécialement pour ça et dans le plus grand secret. Et c'est la même chose pour chaque village caché. Chacun à un papier spécial.

_ Si c'est secret, pourquoi toi tu le sais ? demanda Raya.

Une fois de plus, Naruto ne fit que lui sourire au lieu de répondre.

_ Les parchemins réponse seront prêt dans deux jours, dit Gaara. En attendant, Temari va vous conduire à vos appartement afin que vous vous reposiez.

Temari apparut derrière eux et leur demanda de la suivre.

_ Naruto, reste ici.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit, Gaara leva les yeux vers son ami et lui demanda de retirer son masque.

_ Qu'y a t-il Kazekage-sama ? demanda Naruto après avoir retirer son masque.

_ Arrête de jouer la comédie et enlève-moi ce jutsu, rétorqua Gaara.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Naruto en restant bien droit et en ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

_ Arrête de me vouvoyer ! s'exclama le roux. Nous sommes amis.

_ Je suis désolé seigneur, mais je…

_ Naruto ! »

Le blond baissa la tête. Quand il la releva, il jeta un regard désespéré à Gaara avant de disparaître du bureau.

Il atterrit dans le salon de l'appartement mis à leur disposition. A son arrivé, les autres sursautèrent.

« Il t'a relâché ? demanda Azuki.

_ Non.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu baka ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Je me suis enfuis.

_ …

_ Il n'y a que quatre chambre, intervient Neji en entrant dans la pièce. Une simple et trois double.

_ Je dors sur le canapé, dit immédiatement Naruto avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara apparu à sa place.

_ Où est-il ? demanda-t-il.

_ Partit peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives, répondit Sayaka.

_ Où ?

_ Aucune idée.

Et le roux disparu.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Makoto. »

Aucun ne sut répondre. Mais ils haussèrent les épaules et chacun se rendit dans une chambre.

Ce n'est que très tard le soir que Naruto refit son apparition. Son chakra étant épuisé à cause de la fatigue du voyage, du manque de nourriture, du manque de sommeil et de la course poursuite entre Gaara et lui, il ne put maintenir plus longtemps son jutsu de camouflage. Heureusement pour lui qu'il faisait nuit noire.

« Je te déteste Gaara, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le balcon. M'avoir fait courir alors que…

_ Que ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke.

_ Je… Rien du tout…

Mais le brun ne sembla pas convaincu. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit une assiette de pâte.

_ C'est Sayaka qui les a préparé, dit-il. Et elle a pensé à te laisser une assiette de côté.

En entendant le nom de sa coéquipière, Naruto eut un petite rire et siffla pour appeler un oiseau sauvage. Celui-ci se posa sur la rambarde du balcon et piocha deux trois pâte dans le plat que le blond avait posé.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? marmonna Sasuke.

_ Chut !

L'oiseau se mit soudainement à convulser avant de tomber raide mort au sol.

_ Je crois que je vais m'en passer, dit Naruto en poussant l'assiette à l'écart.

_ Il faut que tu mange quelque chose, rétorqua Sasuke.

_ Qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà mangé ?

_ Tu es aussi maigre qu'un ramen !

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ?

_ Et toi ?

_ …

_ Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi ?

_ …

_ Fais ce qu'on t'as ordonné et fiche-moi la paix.

_ …

_ Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Bien sûr que je sais que vous devez surveiller mes agissements

_ …

_ Mène à bien ta mission et laisse-moi tranquille.

Sasuke soupira et se leva.

_ J'ai refusé de prendre part à cette partie de la mission, dit-il avant de partir.

Naruto attendit d'entendre la porte de sa chambre avant de jeter l'assiette contre le mur et de se mettre silencieusement à pleurer.

Comme tous les autres soirs, le blond ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. En se levant ce matin, il essaya de remettre son jutsu en place, mais il n'y arriva pas car son chakra ne s'était pas totalement rechargé. Et il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire appel au chakra du démon.

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à sortir, Gaara apparu subitement devant lui. En voulant fuir, il se retourna brusquement, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sut immédiatement qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital de Suna. Il avait une perfusion planté dans le bras, mais alors qu'il essaya de l'enlever, une main le stoppa.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment impossible ? soupira Sasuke en se penchant au dessus de lui. Ça fait une semaine que tu dors.

_ Une… Et la mission ? demanda Naruto en se redressant.

_ Etant donné que tu n'étais pas en état pour rentrer à Konoha, elle a été reportée, expliqua le brun en le forçant à se rallonger.

_ Mais je…

_ Tu dois te reposer, le coupa Sasuke. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça fait des mois que tu ne mange presque rien, que tu ne dors pas et que tu te mutile.

_ Que je me… Quoi ? Mais non !

_ Et les bleus que tu as alors ?

_ C'est… Ce sont… Les villageois ne m'aiment pas… C'est à cause d'eux… Avant ça allait mais depuis… Depuis la mort de… Depuis sa mort alors qu'on était en mission, les villageois sont beaucoup plus haineux et leur coups sont plus violents.

_ …

_ Crois-moi Sasuke, jamais je ne me mutilerais. Ce n'est pas moi… »

Mais le brun ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Neji et Gaara.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda ce dernier

_ Bien. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici et reprenons la mission, répondit Naruto en se redressant.

Mais le sable de Gaara agit et l'obligea à se rallonger.

_ Nous avons reçu un message de Tsunade, dit Neji. Nous devons rentrer immédiatement avec les parchemins réponse. Sauf que…

_ Alors allons-y, le coupa le blond en essayant d'enlever le sable qui le recouvrait.

_ Du calme baka, dit Sasuke. Nous, nous restons là.

_ …

_ L'Hokage a donné l'ordre de rentrer, expliqua Neji. Mais elle a demandé à ce que toi tu reste ici avec quelqu'un pour te sur… Te tenir compagnie.

_ Pour… Pourquoi…

_ Tu es malade, répondit-il simplement.

_ Je vais très bien ! s'exclama Naruto en repoussant sans aucun effort le sable de Gaara, ce qui surpris les autres.

_ Pas dans ce sens là, répondit le roux en s'avançant vers lui pour le calmer. Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'il y a un problème dans ta tête.

Le blond se releva brusquement pour s'éloigner et le regarda déçu.

_ Je ne suis pas fou…, murmura-t-il.

_ Je n'ai jamais dis que je le pensais, tenta le roux pour se rattraper.

_ Sortez d'ici…

_ Baka, tu n'as pas…

_ Dégagez ! »

Il leur lança le vase qui se trouvait à côté de lui tout en recommençant à leur hurler de sortir immédiatement. Les trois autres, hésitèrent un instant mais finir par sortir.

Une fois que la porte fut fermé, Naruto resta quelques minutes immobile avant de recommencer à s'énerver et à lancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main contre le mur. En même temps, il hurlait qu'il n'était pas fou, que ce n'était que des mensonges.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'attaquer aux meubles, deux bras l'enserrèrent à la taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Il eut beau se débattre férocement, l'autre le tenait fermement. Finalement, il tomba de fatigue et se mit à pleurer. L'étreinte devint alors rassurante et la personne se mit à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes.

« Je… Je ne.. Je ne suis pas fou…, sanglota Naruto en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_ Je sais, je sais…

_ Pou… Pourquoi ils… Ils pensent que je… Que je suis…

_ Calme-toi Naruto, murmura l'autre en le tournant vers lui. Calme-toi et écoute-moi bien. Tu n'es pas fou. Absolument pas. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, ce ne sont que des imbéciles. Il faut juste que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces pour qu'on puisse rentrer à Konoha.

_ Je veux pas Sasuke… Je veux pas rentrer là-bas…

_ Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_ Ils… Ils me détestent tous là-bas…

_ Moi je ne te déteste pas, rétorqua le brun. Et je pense qu'Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama et tous tes autres amis pensent la même chose que moi.

_ J'ai tué les parents d'Iruka-sensei, le sensei de Kakashi-sensei, l'élève de Ero-senin. J'exaspère Tsunade-baba. Et Sakura et tous les autres ont peur de moi. Quant à toi, tu m'insultes à longueur de temps.

_ …

_ Je n'ai rien qui me rattache à Konoha…

_ C'est faux Naruto. Il y a une chose qui te rattache là-bas.

_ Et quoi ?

_ Tu verras bien une fois là-bas.

_ Tu es méchant Sasuke.

_ Et toi imbécile. Un point partout.

_ …

_ Regarde dans quel état tu as mis la chambre, soupira le brun en les faisant se relever. Je plains les femmes de ménage.

_ Je ne suis pas fou…, murmura Naruto.

_ Je te propose un truc, dit Sasuke en le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit. On reste ici une semaine complète, le temps que tu reprennes du poids et que tu dormes correctement. Ensuite, on rentre à Konoha quoi qu'ils nous disent. Ok ?

_ …

L'Uchiwa lui tendit la main que Naruto serra sans grande conviction.

_ Bon, maintenant tu te repose, et moi je vais aller parler à Gaara.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Mmh…

_ Je suis désolé…

_ De quoi ? »

Mais le blond ne donna aucune explication et se coucha. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais finit par hausser les épaules pour finalement se diriger vers le bureau du Kazekage. Naruto, lui, une fois sûr que la porte était bien fermé et que Sasuke s'était éloigné, recommença à pleurer.

Alors qu'il allait en direction du bureau de Gaara, Sasuke rencontra Neji et Sayaka.

« Tu vas voir le Kazekage ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ Oui. Et vous ?

_ Je rentre à l'appartement, expliqua Neji. Je vais informer les autres sur ce que nous faisons maintenant.

_ Et moi je vais allé voir ce baka de blondinet, répondit Sayaka avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait, un main la stoppa brutalement.

_ Ne t'approche pas de lui, la menaça Sasuke. Je sais que tu as essayé de l'empoisonner avec tes pâtes la dernière fois. Si jamais j'apprends que tu es allé le voir, je t'arrache la langue une fois que nous serons de retour à Konoha. »

Et il les planta là.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et rentra sans aucune gêne.

« Dis-moi la vérité Gaara. Crois-tu vraiment que…

_ Et bien, le coupa une voix. Je vois qu'il est aussi malpoli ici que chez moi.

L'atmosphère devint soudain tendue alors que Sasuke jetait un regard noir à Tsunade.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là vous ? demanda-t-il froidement. Vous croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait pour le moment ?

_ Parle-moi sur un autre ton mon garçon, répondit la blonde. Je suis et resterai ta supérieur pour encore de longues années.

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Et estimez-vous heureuse que je vous vouvoie encore.

_ Calme-toi Uchiwa, intervient Gaara pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Tsuande-sama est venue pour examiner Naruto.

_ Il n'est pas fou !

_ C'est ce qu'il essaye de nous faire croire, répondit Tsunade. J'ai appris qu'il accusait les villageois pour expliquer ses bleus. J'en ai interroger certains, mais ils ont tous démentis l'accusation.

_ Comme s'ils allaient avouer que c'était eux !

_ …

_ Naruto n'est pas fou !

_ Je ne répondrai rien tant que je ne l'ai pas examiner.

_ Je vous interdit de l'approcher, rétorqua Sasuke en activant ses sharigans.

_ Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Sasuke, répliqua Tsunade en se levant. Je suis l'Hokage de Konoha et Naruto est l'un de mes ninja. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de lui. »

Le brun ne répondit rien mais disparu brusquement. Il réapparut dans la chambre d'hôpital, faisant sursauter Naruto qui admirait le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, expliqua Sasuke en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

_ La mauvaise ? demanda Naruto.

_ Tsunade-sama est là.

_ …

_ Mais la bonne, c'est que quand elle viendra te voir, nous ne serons plus là.

_ …

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit Naruto sans aucune hésitation.

Le brun acquiesça et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Accroche-toi. »

Et tous deux disparurent dans un petit tourbillon de feuilles.

Lorsque Tsunade entra dans la chambre, elle ne trouva que des débris en plus d'une ou deux feuilles. Elle pesta contre les deux ninja de son village tout en se précipitant vers le bureau de Gaara pour le prévenir de leur disparition.

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la forêt. Il se redressa brusquement mais se rallongea aussitôt en sentant sa tête tourner.

« Tu es réveillé ? demanda Sasuke en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Il acquiesça silencieusement avant de se relever un peu plus doucement.

_ Ça va aller ? demanda une fois de plus le brun.

_ Oui, oui…

_ Alors mange, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un bol de soupe. »

Son ton était catégorique et dissuada Naruto de refuser. Pourtant, il n'en mangea que quelques bouchées avant de poser le bol à côté de lui et de fixer le feu. De son côté, Sasuke finit son plat avant de s'approcher du blond et de ramasser son bol.

« Mange, répéta-t-il en le lui tendant.

_ Je n'ai plus faim Sasuke, répondit Naruto. Ne me force pas, s'il te plait.

_ On ne rentrera pas à Konoha tant que tu n'as pas repris du poids.

_ Tant mieux…

Le brun soupira et força son ami à s'allonger. Ensuite il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et le regarda de haut.

_ Mais à quoi tu joue ? demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Dégage !

_ Non. Je vais t'obliger à manger. »

Et s'en laisser le temps au blond de répliquer, il prit une gorgé de soupe et se pencha vers son ami pour l'embrasser. Surpris, Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut obliger d'avaler ce qui se trouvait dans la bouche de Sasuke.

Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que le bol de soupe fut vide. Quand il ne resta plus rien, Sasuke se releva de sur Naruto et alla s'allonger un peu plus loin après avoir reposer le bol près du feu. De son côté, le blond était toujours abasourdit. Mais finalement, tout deux s'endormir.

Dans la nuit, Sasuke fut réveillé par un gémissement. La première fois il cru rêver, la deuxième il se leva sur ses gardes, la troisième, il se précipita vers Naruto.

Ce dernier avait énormément de fièvre. Sa subite réalimentation avait fait sans doute grimper le légère fièvre qu'il avait avant de partir. Le brun se dépêcha d'aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière non loin du campement. Quand il revint, il trouva le blond penché au-dessus du feu, essayant d'avoir un peu de chaleur.

« Ne reste pas là baka, dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Retourne te coucher.

_ Froid… Chaud…, répondit difficilement le blond en se laissant ramené à sa couchette.

_ C'est normal, tu as de la fièvre.

Sasuke l'allongea et lui posa un gant mouillé sur le front.

_ Sasuke…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je suis là.

_ Mal…, murmura le blond en laissant échapper un gémissement.

_ Rendors-toi, répondit simplement Sasuke. Ça va passer… »

Naruto gémit une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Ce n'est que deux jour plus tard que sa fièvre baissa enfin. Sasuke les avait bien sûr fait beaucoup bouger, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix s'il ne voulait pas qu'on ramène Naruto à Suna. Finalement, ce soir ils se trouvaient dans un petite clairière. Il posa son ami non loin du feu, un linge humide sur le front, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il s'allongea, et s'endormit immédiatement.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'entendre le bruit d'une cascade. Il n'y en avait pas la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, et vit ce dernier toujours endormit. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il se leva silencieusement et marcha jusqu'à la rivière. En y arrivant, il admira le paysage quelques secondes avant de se pencher dans l'eau pour se rafraichir un peu.

Mais un bruit suspect derrière lui le fit sursauter et alors qu'il se redressait vivement, il glissa sur une pierre et tomba à l'eau. Celle-ci étant glacé, en plus du fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis deux jours, Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, il fut sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler son nom et plongé à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Sasuke se trouvait pour la énième penché au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux goutant contre son visage.

« Tout vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je… Je crois…, répondit Naruto en se redressant. Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tu es tombé dans l'eau. Vu qu'elle était glacé, et que tu n'as rien mangé de très nourrissant depuis deux jours, tu t'es évanoui. Mais au moins, ça a supprimé le reste de ta fièvre.

_ …

_ Enfile ça, dit-il en lui lançant des vêtements secs. Tu vas attraper froid.

_ …

_ On repart tout de suite après.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tsunade-sama semble avoir retrouvé notre trace.

_ Mais tu as l'air fatigué…

_ Je ne suis pas faible !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Je disais simplement que tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. Ou sinon tu vas tomber malade.

_ Pas maintenant… Il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse mais acquiesça et aida son ami à tout ranger.

Ils parcoururent une grande partie de la forêt jusqu'au soir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière, proche d'une rivière au cas où la fièvre de Naruto revenait. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'ordonner à Sasuke de se reposer tandis qu'il préparait le diner.

Quand celui-ci fut prêt, le brun ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Naruto mangea deux ou trois bouché avant de laisser le reste à son ami.

Il resta quelques minutes à l'admirer avant de se précipiter vers son sac et d'en sortir un cahier et un fusain. Ensuite il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et se mit à dessiner.

Au bout d'une heure, il avait déjà dessiné deux dessins de son ami, mais alors qu'il allait en commencer un troisième, il fut interrompu par une voix.

« Tu t'amuses bien ?

Naruto sursauta et cacha son cahier dans son dos tout en fixant Sasuke qui avait les yeux toujours fermés mais un petit sourire au coin.

_ Je… Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Naruto mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé…

_ Non, je me sentais juste observé. Tu as mangé ?

_ Oui. Ton assiette est près du feu.

Sasuke s'en empara et s'installa à côté de son ami.

_ Tu n'as rien mangé, soupira-t-il en lui tendant son assiette.

_ Bien sûr que si !

Sasuke soupira un deuxième fois et fit comme la dernière fois, il s'installa à califourchon sur son ami.

_ Tu n'as rien mangé, répéta-t-il.

_ Masi si ! s'exclama Naruto.

_ Quoi ? Une ou deux bouchées ? Moi je n'appelle pas ça manger.

_ …

_ Pourquoi tu ne manges rien ?

_ Mais je mange !

_ Pourquoi tu ne mange presque rien ?

_ …

_ Naruto ?

_ …

_ Pardon ?

_ …

_ Tu peux parler un peu plus fort, s'il te plait.

_ Parce que je n'y arrive pas !

_ …

_ Depuis la mort de… Je ne sors plus de chez moi, ou alors que très rarement pour accomplir mes missions. Pour me nourrir, je comptais sur les autres qui m'apportaient que le strict minimum. Alors j'ai appris à ne survivre qu'avec une barre de céréale dans le ventre.

_ Mais en mission tu…

_ T'as bien vu l'autre soir, le coupa-t-il. Sayaka a essayé de m'empoisonner.

_ …

_ C'est pas la première fois tu sais. Je dirais que c'est devenu une habitude maintenant. Tu sais quel est le sujet favori des villageois pour le moment ?

_ Non, mais je suis sûr de ne pas l'aimer.

_ Une minorité se demande toujours avec qui tu vas te marier pour redonner naissance à ton clan. Mais la majorité parient sur le fait de savoir qui serait le premier à réussir à me tuer.

_ …

_ C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Naruto. Et pourtant…

_ Ne les écoute pas, répondit Sasuke. Ce sont des imbéciles.

_ …

_ Et toi aussi tu es un imbécile. Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que pense les gens ? Le Naruto que je connais aurait continué à faire le fou et à hurler sur tous les toits qu'il serait le prochain Hokage.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Sasuke, répondit le blond. J'en ai marre de me casser la voix pour des gens qui ne m'aiment pas. J'aurai beau tout faire pour être le prochain Hokage, jamais le Conseil et les villageois accepteront.

_ Mais avant, ça ne t'as jamais empêché de tout faire pour l'être, rétorqua Sasuke.

_ C'était une façade ! s'écria Naruto. Tout comme toi tu portes un masque en permanence pour ne pas qu'on voit ce que tu ressens. Depuis toujours j'ai joué à l'imbécile, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur ?

_ Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? s'écria le brun à son tour. Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de cacher mes émotions ?

_ Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa ! Tu es destiné à faire de grande chose, à être un grand ninja ! Moi, je ne suis que le sale porteur du Kyuubi.

_ …

_ Depuis toujours Sasuke, depuis toujours j'essaye d'être quelqu'un aux yeux du village, reprit Naruto plus calmement. Mais je dois remuer ciels et terres pour qu'on fasse attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à moi. Pour toi, c'est différent. Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour que tout le monde soit suspendu à tes lèvres.

_ Tu es jaloux ? s'étonna Sasuke.

_ Exactement… Jaloux de ton succès, jaloux de ton talent. Mais le pire c'est que je ne t'en veux même pas. Je suis seulement déçu que tu ne me remarque pas… »

Sasuke le regarda d'abord étonné avant de laisser échapper un soupire las et de lentement se relever du torse de Naruto qui le regardait faire en silence. Lorsque le brun ce fut assez éloigné, il explosa.

Il laissa échapper sa fureur à travers le chakra de Kyuubi. Il déracina deux arbres, fit exploser sa gourde d'eau et finalement, s'enfuit vers la cascade qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

Il tenta de se calmer en se mettant en dessous, comme Jiraiya le lui avait appris. Mais il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement et trois heures pour être totalement calme.

De son côté, Sasuke avait simplement été chassé pour retrouver son calme. Bien sûr qu'il avait senti la puissance du démon renard, mais il n'était pas intervenu, sachant que s'il l'avait fait, il ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

Lorsqu'il revint au campement, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir dévasté, mais il s'inquiéta de ne pas sentir le chakra de son ami. En suivant son instinct, il se dirigea vers la cascade. Lentement il s'en approcha et tenta de couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

« Naruto ? Naruto !

_ …

_ Usurakontachi !

_ …

Mais le blond ouvrit les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il l'entendais.

_ Tu n'as pas totalement récupéré baka ! cria le brun. Sort d'ici tout de suite ! »

Naruto ne fit que lui sourire moqueusement avant de refermer les yeux. Sasuke attendit quelques minutes, et finit par se jeter sur lui pour le faire bouger.

Immédiatement, Naruto se débattit et tenta de rejoindre la surface, mais s'était sans compter le brun qui le maintenait sous l'eau.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Naruto manquait vraiment d'air. Sasuke, qui l'avait remarqué, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Ensuite il le lâcha et rejoignit la surface. Le blond le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il é peine fut-il à l'air libre.

Mais Sasuke ne répondit rien et se rendit au campement.

_ Sasuke !

Le brun ne l'écoutait toujours pas et commença à ranger ses affaires. Finalement, il se tourna vers Naruto.

_ C'est fini Naruto, dit-il.

_ Qu… Quoi ?

_ On est pas loin de Suna. Je vais aller prévenir Gaara.

_ …

_ Tu seras mieux à l'hôpital, reprit-il. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

_ Mais Sasuke…

_ On arrête là Naruto, le coupa le brun. C'est fini.

Et il s'évapora.

_ Mais Sasuke… Je veux pas moi, murmura Naruto en baissant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux juste rester ici avec toi…

/ Tu es stupide gamin /

_ La ferme Kyuubi…

/ Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? Il va aller chercher la veille blonde qui va t'enfermer. Et plus jamais tu ne pourras le revoir /

_ Je ne suis pas fou…

/ Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le dire /

_ …

/ De toute façon, jamais la vieille ne te croira. Elle préfère agir pour le bien du village, et donc t'enfermer. Et les autres s'en ficheront. Ils ont peur de toi et ne compteront pas te rendre visite /

_ Sasuke est là…

/ Où ça ? Il est parti l'Uchiwa, il t'a abandonné /

_ Tais-toi Kyuubi…

/ Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire ? Dis-moi qui tu veux tuer et laisse-moi faire /

_ Il y aurait tellement de monde…

/ Dis-moi qui /

_ En premier, je pensais à Iruka-sensei. Il ne s'occupe de moi que parce qu'il sait que j'ai le Kyuubi en moi. Il sait très bien que si je m'énerve, je laisse échapper le chakra démoniaque, et il veut à tout prix éviter ça.

/ Je lui arracherai la tête avant de le dépecer. Ensuite je réduirai son cerveau en bouillie /

_ Il y a Kakashi-sensei aussi… Il a été l'élève du Yondaime, c'est pour cela qu'on m'a désigné comme son élève. Dès le début il a dû surveiller mes faits et gestes. Et s'il m'a fait progresser, c'est plus par obligation que par envie.

/ J'ai toujours rêvé de lui faire la peau à cet énergumène. Je n'ai jamais supporté ses retards incessants et son air détaché. Je commencerai par lui arracher cet œil auquel il tient tant et ensuite je lui arracherai le cœur /

_ Jiraiya et Tsunade. Lui parce qu'il jouait à l'hypocrite avec moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais prit comme élève si je n'étais le porteur de Kyuubi. Et elle parce qu'elle ne me fait aucunement confiance. Tous les jours elle venait m'examiner pour savoir si mon sceau ne possédait aucune faille.

/ J'arracherai les yeux et les bras de ce vieux pervers. J'arracherai la bouche et la poitrine de cette vieille mégère /

_ Il y a Sakura aussi. Elle n'a jamais supporter que je sois dans son équipe, et elle me l'a bien montré.

/ Je lui couperai sa langue de vipère à ce bonbon rose. Ensuite ce sera le tour de ses ongles peinturlurés, je les arracherai un à un. Et puis il y a ses cheveux d'un rose immonde. Je lui raserai la tête /

_ Je ne les ai jamais aimé, ria Naruto amèrement.

/ Et l'Uchiwa ? /

_ …

/ C'est le premier que je rêve de tuer /

_ …

/ Laisse-moi le tuer /

_ Je…

/ Je lui arracherai ses sharigans et le ferai mourir à petit feu. Il sera conscient de toutes les tortures que je lui ferai subir /

_ …

/ En fait, j'hésite. Je lui arrache les yeux tout de suite ou le torturer en lui laissant le « plaisir » de te voir le torturer ? /

_ Non…

/ Quoi donc ? Tu préfère qu'on lui arrache la langue pour l'empêcher de crier ? C'est une idée… /

_ Non.

/ Quoi non ? /

_ Jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire du mal, dit Naruto. Il est trop précieux à mes yeux pour que je te laisse faire. Et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

/ Mais tu as vu comment il agit avec toi ? /

_ Kyuubi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

/ Comprendre quoi gamin ? Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles. Lui pour agir de la sorte avec toi et toi de l'aimer. Laisse-moi te venger une bonne fois pour toute ! /

_ Je te laisse faire et tu me laisseras revenir ensuite, c'est ça ?

/ Exactement ! /

_ Bien sûr…

/ Gamin ! /

_ Ça suffit Kyuubi. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir et tu le sais très bien. Je m'en fiche du village tant que je sais qu'Il va bien. Ton idée de vengeance est très tentante, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans cette voie.

/ Mais gamin ! /

_ Nous allons profiter du fait que Sasuke est partit pour Suna, expliqua Naruto en rangeant ses affaires. Nous allons partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

/ C'est ce qu'on dit gamin, mais on finit toujours par revenir /

_ Alors nous reviendrons quand il le faudra.

/ En clair, tu veux devenir un ninja déserteur ? C'est une bonne idée, mais Konoha va te manquer /

_ Un village qui ne m'aime pas ? Des amis qui ont peur de moi ? Je n'ai rien là-bas.

/ Sauf l'Uchiwa /

_ …

/ Il va énormément te manquer et tu ne supporteras pas l'idée de ne pas le voir au moins une fois par mois si ce n'est pas une fois par semaine. Le seul problème, c'est que u ne veux pas l'admettre /

_ Je l'admet Kyuubi…, murmura Naruto. J'aime Sasuke et je ne le nie pas, mais je préfère m'éloigner de lui et dépérir que de l'embêter en restant à Konoha. »

/ Tu es stupide gamin /

Mais Naruto ne répondit rien. Il finit son sac et alla remplir la gourde de Sasuke à la rivière. Ensuite, il resta quelques instant à admirer le paysage, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Et finalement, il disparut.

Quand Sasuke revient au campement accompagné de Gara, il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Il alla voir à la rivière, mais ce fut le même résultat. Il revint alors vers le roux.

« Il…, commença-t-il.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, le coupa Gaara. Il n'est plus là ?

Sasuke acquiesça en silence.

_ N'as-tu aucune idée d'où il a pu aller ? demanda le roux.

_ Il ne veux pas retourner à Konoha, répondit le brun. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas aller à Suna. Il y a le choix entre Kiri ou Oto.

_ Pourquoi Ota ? l'interrogea Gaara. C'est n'est pas un allié à ce que je sache. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

_ Exactement ! Il est persuadé que vu que nous n'avons pas de bonnes relations avec eux, nous ne penserons pas à le chercher là-bas.

_ Ça se tient…

_ Et puis de toute façon, il est encore faible, continua le brun. Il n'a rien dans le ventre et même avec la puissance de Kyuubi, il sera à court de chakra ce soir.

Ils prirent la route qu'avait emprunté Naruto, espérant le retrouver très vite.

_ Si on continu sur ce raisonnement, reprit Sasuke. Il n'ira pas très loin. Premièrement parce qu'il est faible comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Ensuite parce qu'utiliser la puissance du démon renard le trahirait. Et enfin parce que lorsque je l'ai quitté, il avait un peu de fièvre. Ce qui veut dire que nous devrions le voir…

Ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière et tombèrent nez à nez avec Naruto.

_ Maintenant, finit Gaara.

Devant eux, le blond sourit gentiment et leur tendit deux bols.

_ Ce n'est pas empoisonné, di-il. Vous pouvez manger sans crainte. »

A son tour il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et mangea une petite part. Les deux autres s'installèrent en silence et mangèrent.

Le repas se passa dans un silence pesant. Naruto contemplait les étoiles tandis que les deux autres finissaient de manger.

« On rentre à Suna alors ? demanda le blond avec une certaine amertume dans la voix, lorsque ses deux amis eurent fini de manger.

_ Il le faut Naruto, répondit Gaara. Tu ne peux pas continuer à errer ici et là. Pour récupérer, tu seras mieux dans un…

_ Un hôpital psychiatrique ? cracha Naruto. Vous voulez peut être que je mette une camisole de force aussi, non ?

_ …

_ Vous avez seulement peur que Kyuubi m'aide à…

_ Ça suffit Naruto ! le coupa vivement Gaara. On s'inquiète pour toi. On veut simplement t'aider !

_ En voulant m'enfermer ? cria le blond en se redressant. Ce n'est pas de l'aide ça !

_ Essaye de te calmer, rétorqua le roux en remarquant ses yeux rouges. On va en discuter calmement.

_ Non ! hurla Naruto. J'en ai marre de toujours discuter, aujourd'hui, je veux agir !

Sur ces mots il disparut.

_ Un clone ? s'étonna Sasuke. Tu nous prends pour qui Baka ? Si nous n'avons pas pu faire la différence entre toi et ton clone, c'est que tu n'es pas loin.

_ Je reste là Uchiwa, dit Gaara. Dépêche-toi de le trouver pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

_ Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Le Kazekage ne répondit rien et disparu à son tour. Sasuke ne répondit rien et disparu lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto réapparut.

« Des clones ? s'étonna-t-il.

/ Je n'ai pas sentit de différence moi /

_ Moi non plus… Ce douteraient-ils que je ne leur parlerai qu'à travers un clone ?

/ Aucune idée, mais ils doivent utiliser la même technique que toi vu qu'on a pas vu la différence. Fais bien attention /

_ Oui…

/ Tu as remarqué comment l'Uchiwa te regardait /

_ J'aurai dû dire à mon clone de ne rien manger, soupira Naruto en ramassant les bols. C'est ça qui a dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

_ Pas du tout, dit une voix derrière lui.

Le blond sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement. Mais il ne fit pas mine de s'enfuir et dévisagea Sasuke.

_ Ce n'est pas le fait que tu manges qui m'a dérangé, reprit ce dernier. Mais plutôt le fait que tu demandes si nous retournions à Suna ou pas.

/ Laisse-moi le tuer ! /

_ La ferme Kyuubi, rétorqua Naruto. Quant à toi Sasuke, je te félicite pour cette brillante déduction. Mais sache que je ne te suivrais pas comme un chien docile. Je compte bien m'en aller.

_ Je ne te le demande pas, répondit calmement Sasuke.

_ …

/ Laisse-moi le tuer ! /

_ …

/ Laisse-moi le tuer ! /

_ Tais-toi Kyuubi !

_ Il te gène ? demanda Sasuke en activant ses sharigans.

_ Laisse mon corps tranquille ! s'exclama Naruto en s'éloignant.

_ …

_ Explique-moi.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ …

_ Explique-moi.

_ Je ne te forcerai pas à rentrer à Konoha ou Suna, dit Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

_ Je ne veux pas te voir te faire enfermer parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, répondit le brun.

_ Pourquoi ? répéta Naruto.

_ Parce que.

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse valable.

_ Tout comme tu n'as pas à savoir le pourquoi.

_ …

/ Dis-lui /

_ …

/ Dis-lui /

_ Non.

_ Quoi ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

/ Dis-lui ! /

_ Laisse-moi tranquille Kyuubi, soupira Naruto en tournant le dos au brun. Je ne dirai rien maintenant, ni jamais. Ou pas tout de suite alors.

_ Je peux te dire un truc Naruto ? dit Sasuke, faisant sursauter le blond.

_ …

Le brun se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et attira Naruto à lui.

_ Tu nous fait quoi là ? demanda ce dernier. Un moment câlin ?

Mais bien qu'il y est un léger ton moqueur, il profita de cette dernière étreinte.

_ Quand je suis partis pour Suna tout à l'heure, j'ai créé un clone, expliqua Sasuke en le gardant serrer contre lui. Je ne voulait surtout pas te laisser seul. Mais je lui est dit de rester à couvert, comme ça tu ne t'énervais pas contre lui.

Naruto laissa l'information monter jusqu'à son cerveau avant de brusquement sursauter.

_ Tu… Tu as…

_ Oui… Je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais à discuter avec le Kyuubi, reprit Sasuke.

_ …

_ Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout ça à propos de nous. Tout ce que tu as dit à Kyuubi sur les villageois, tu… Tu le pense vraiment ?

_ Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité Sasuke, répondit Naruto. C'est vraiment ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je les ai entendu.

_ Comment ça ? demanda le brun intrigué.

_ Il y a deux mois de ça, Tsunade m'a demandé de venir la voir dans son bureau. Elle devait me parler d'un truc important selon elle. Et pour une fois, je suis arrivé avec un peu d'avance. Mais vous étiez là…

_ Vous ?

_ Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et toi. Tous les trois en train de discuter avec Tsunade.

_ …

_ Vous avez dit des choses tellement… Tellement… Blessantes… Je veux dire, je pensais qu'on était amis ! Enfin… Toi tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche. Tu n'as fait que écouter, et je n'ai jamais su ce que tu pensais de tout cela.

_ …

_ Quand vous êtes partis, on s'est croisé et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'étais. Ensuite je suis allé vois Tsunade et lui ai fait savoir que mon sceau allait bien et je me suis enfuis. C'est vrai qu'ensuite j'ai agis légèrement différemment avec vous, mais après ce que j'avais entendu, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Sasuke qui se souvenait enfon de quelle discussion Naruto parlait, se défendit.

_ Je n'ai jamais approuvé une chose pareille, dit-il. Nous étions en train de parler de notre prochaine mission lorsque j'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas présent. Tsunade m'a ri au nez en dsant que tu n'étais pas qualifié pour une telle mission et toutes les autres horreurs qu'elle a dites. Ensuite ça a été le tour des deux autres.

_ …

_ J'ai été tellement surpris de les entendre parler ainsi que je n'ai pas pu sortir le moindre son.

_ …

_ Je ne suis absolument pas du même avis qu'eux, continua le brun. Après, j'ai bien vu que tu agissais différemment, mais je n'ai jamais pensé au fait que tu pouvais les avoir entendu.

_ Ça m'a fait tellement de peine Sasuke, dit Naruto en enfouissant sa tête dans le t-shirt du brun. Découvrir que tous les liens que j'avais noué avec eux n'étais en fait que… Que ce n'était que pure invention.

_ Mais je suis là moi, répondit Sasuke en le serrant plus fort. Et tout ce qu'il y a entre nous est vrai.

_ Non… Il y a une partie qui me reste encore à te dévoiler.

_ …

Naruto releva la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

_ Je… Tu vas sûrement me fuir lorsque je te l'aurai dit, mais au moins, je pourrai partir la conscience tranquille.

_ …

_ Ça fait un moment que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion pour te le dire. J'ai bien cru devenir fou à des moments. Mais finalement je l'ai accepté et ne suis juré te de le dire si jamais je devais m'en aller.

_ T'en aller ? s'inquiéta Sasuke. Comment ça ?

_ Je… Je t'aime Sasuke, avoua Naruto en rougissant mais en ne détournant pas le regard. Je sais que tu trouves ça bizarre et impossible. Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur.

Le blond soupira et se libéra de l'étreinte. Ensuite il se releva et s'éloigna en baissant la tête.

_ Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, reprit-il. Mais en tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir pu te le dire.

_ …

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il se retrouva plaquer au sol.

_ Tu ne e mens pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sasuke. Tu es vraiment sincère avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr !s'exclama Naruto. Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Je t'aime vraiment vrai… »

Mais le brun le coupa en l'embrassant. D'abord surpris, le blond tenta de se débattre, mais il se laissa finalement aller.

/ Es-tu certain que tes sentiments soient partagés ? Parce qu'en fait, il peut simplement t'embrasser pour se moquer de toi. Ne pas t'aimer et te fuir ensuite /

A ces mots, Naruto brisa le baiser et fixa longuement Sasuke.

« Tu… Tu m'aimes aussi ou… Ou alors tu joue avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

_ Je… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus, répondit le brun. Mais je… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchie à ce que je faisais sur le moment. Mais mon cerveau a un peu surchauffé en t'entendant me dire que tu m'aimais sincèrement.

_ Mais tu…

_ Je t'aime aussi Naruto, le coupa Sasuke. Sincèrement. Et si je ne te l'ai pas tout de suite avoué, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

_ Je… Sasu…

_ Je t'aime, le coupa le brun en souriant. Et si tu décides de partir, je te suivrai. Mais ne me laisse en aucun cas derrière toi.

_ Mais tu… Et le village ? demanda Naruto.

_ Crois-tu vraiment que ce village compte pour moi ?

_ …

_ Je ne suis resté que pour toi. Sinon, ça ferai longtemps que j'aurais déserté.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Naruto en se relevant après avoir repoussé Sasuke.

_ Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda ce dernier. Rentrer au village ou parcourir le monde ?

_ Parcourir le monde, répondit Naruto en souriant. Mais uniquement si tu es là avec moi.

_ Je te suis, répondit Sasuke en souriant à son tous. »

Et comme pour sceller leur promesse, il s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

/ Alors on va faire le tour du monde ? Génial ! Alors premièrement, on va à Suna pour saluer Ichibi et prendre un peu de soleil. Ensuite direction Kiri pour se rafraichir les idées, non sans oublier de faire un petit détour à Konoha pour les narguer. Puis après ça, on va à Oto pour être un peu tranquille. A moins qu'on aille à Iwa faire la fête… T'en penses quoi Naruto ? Hey ! Tu pourrais m'écouter au lieu de déshabiller l'Uchiwa. Naruto ? Naruto ! /

**THE END**


End file.
